


Kiss me quick

by 50past12 (desertqueeeen)



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertqueeeen/pseuds/50past12
Summary: They were all different from each other. Including their way of kissing.





	Kiss me quick

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2011, originally posted [here](https://50past12.livejournal.com/22995.html).

This man's kisses were passionate.

  


His lips moved sensually, too mature for Ken, yet too good to deny. His kisses were intense, usually tasting alcohol - something Ken hated, but he didn't care when it was from this man's mouth. Just a few kisses and he would get completely intoxicated.

  


They didn't need reasons to kiss. They respected each other and liked each other. Just by those simple facts their lips would meet. However, never before that soft question:

  


"May I?"

  


Ken never refused. He always nodded. And waited for the taller man to hold his chin. Waited the older man to approach his face. Waited a kiss.

  


 

  


******

  


 

  


His kisses were caring.

  


That mouth always transmitted affection; not only by spoken words, but by its actions too. His kisses were delicate, just as a caress. And whenever they kissed, it was always tasty.

  


When they kissed, it was like that older man was saying that loved him, cared about him. Ken's simple gestures and words were his treasure. He patted Ken's hair and said:

  


"You're so cute!"

  


Ken knew what would come next was a tender kiss, full of affection that only that man could give.

  


 

  


******

  


 

  


His kisses were playful.

  


He gave soft pecks as a joke, or touched his lips to Ken's just to tease. His kisses were cheerful, with a taste of giggles and "let's fool around".

  


Not that they didn't like each other, but they shared kisses mostly to make fun. His infectious laughs also made Ken happy and he couldn't help but ask:

  


"Can I kiss you?"

  


And the older man's smile would get wider, his eyes thinner, then he would make a funny face pursing his lips as waited for a kiss.

  


 

  


******

  


 

  


That man's kisses were greedy.

  


Those lips were aggressive, daring and attacked Ken whenever he wanted. Despite that, Ken was pleased with every kiss and they always tasted sweet - even that the man had a bitter look.

  


Most of the time they kissed it was because of boredom. Or just because the man wanted a kiss and Ken's lips were the only present there. It always came suddenly, in a casual tone:

  


"I want to kiss you."

  


And Ken would close his eyes, then chuckle softly because the beard tickled a bit. He would do that as many times as necessary for his friend.

  


 

  


******

  


 

  


That man's kisses were mysterious.

  


He kissed innocently and shyly, but sometimes was mature and serious. Every kiss from him was different, always making Ken know more about the younger man. Sometimes so soft and caring, then possessive and needy some other time. Those lips tasted like curiosity. There was a want to know more.

  


Ken would never admit it, but the favorite kissing situation with that man was when he approached with blush covering his cheeks and whispered:

  


"Kiss me."

  


After those words, he would look up slowly and meet Ken's eyes. Ken would lean slightly and touch his lips to the even softer ones. Both smiling sheepishly after the act.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use their names here, but I think is pretty easy to recognize who is who. ~~The fact I wrote each one in order helps too~~


End file.
